Dr. Otto Wolfgang von Hauptmann
Dr. Otto von Hauptmann "Planty" is one of the main characters of the fanfiction and the second of three original characters. He is the stereotypical German character, being over-the-top intelligent and an avid lover of beer and sauerkraut. He is a Heer veteran and the horrors of the war still haunt him to this day, mostly in the form of his bipolar-disorder; this has caused him to misuse alcohol and drugs. Appearance Planty's physical features include thick blonde, with some shades of cinnamon hair that is parted down the middle and has three strands of cowlick on top. He wears large circular glasses around his green eyes and at a certain angle, people can see his eye scar that occurred during the Africa Campaign. With or without his sweater, he is seen as thin with thin arms and legs and has longer legs than he does arms. His right hand has a metal replacement after a skating incident and wears a single mitten to cover it up. Usually Planty is seen wearing a thick, green sweater that is apparently as old as time itself. Under the sweater, he wears a white collared shirt with the sleeves folded up towards the lower arm. If the timing calls for it, he will wear a black coat that comes down to his knees. On occasion, he will wear a red bow-tie around his neck or one of his many medals. He wears brown corduroy pants (which he commonly refers to as "regular trousers") and black boots that come up to an inch-and-a-half below his knee. For hat wear, he commonly wears his World War II officer's crusher without the Nazi Eagle (although it has been debated whether it is from World War One or World War Two). Personality Planty's personality is harder to decipher at times due to his bipolar disorder, causing him to have different personalities at times. Even with this disorder, he will be an intellectual and will often subtly When he is in his manic phase he tends to be more cheerful When he is in his "depressive" phase: He will have sociopathic or antisocial feelings towards people and occasionally treat people as though they are apart of his experiments. Biography Otto was born in January of 1907 to one of the most powerful noble families in Bavaria and a more powerful family in Germany as a whole. Since it was unknown whether he or Frans was the first-born, both were treated as though they were the heir to the Hauptmannn family. However, as the years went by, both did not have good feelings about inheriting their father's title. Being of noble heritage, both Frans and Otto were enrolled in a prestigous military school in Munich at an extremely young age due to both having outstanding intelligence. In their first year, both did outstandingly well overall and in the mathematics department, however as World War One drew to a close and the German Empire fell, the family deemed it unnecesary for Otto and Frans to continue schooling there. From that point on, realising both children's passions in medicine (for Otto) and mathematics (for Frans) were not taught well in the military, they decided to enroll them in several engineering schools in Essen. However after the defeat of Germany in the First World War, both came back to Passau where they bore witness to the short-lived Bavarian Socialist State. It was also here that the family was forced to move out of their beloved castle and into a smaller condiminium in downtown Passau (not too bad of a downgrade but still very sad). However, peace would not last during this short period of time, Wilhelm was killed during a robbery and for a short time, the title became stagnant as no one in the family wished to hold the title. At 16, having graduated secondary school with flying colours, Otto was enrolled in Oxford however was turned away due to his young age, however they would reserve a spot for when he turned 17, which happened to be next year. In Oxford, Otto studied pharmaceuticals and engineering and went on to become a botanist in his free time. It was also here that he rekindled an old family relation with the Frasers, which had been damaged slightly after the results of the First World War. This started a close friendship with Anthony Fraser (father of Argyle Fraser and grandfather of Paulus). During their tenure at the university, both were tempted to join the Communist Club but decided not to officially join due to possible negative outcomes especially after the short-lived Bavarian Socialist State. In 1931, after graduating Oxford also with flying colours, he returned back to Germany and took up medicine in a medical school in Munich to be closer to the family. Upon returning, he found that the country was vastly different from when he left it. Although the country was still in a large amount of debt, its situation had vastly increased- and Hindenburg was in office. He continued to work at the school as a Medical Assistant until 1936 when he was recommended to join the Heer and continue his medical field in Spain. He was then allowed to become an officer after his record showed that he was a trained medical professional and that he was at the Officer's Candidate School during the First World War. It was also in 1936 when he married Guinevere Muller, an only child from Alsace-Lorraine. They both moved to Passau as well so that the family could be relatively close to each other. Planty then traveled to Spain and spent time in Field Hospitals where he became a surgeon and even the Heer's football goalkeeper until early 1938, when he wished to be transferred back to Passau pernamently as Guinevere was having another child. This was their second child, which his mother was quite happy to hear since the Dukedome could pass to Planty and his children (eventually). However this would not be the case as in September of 1939, Germany declared war on Poland, and effectively half of the world. Both Planty and Frans were not present during the Invasion of Poland but instead remained on the French border with the 7th Panzer Division. Planty was a combat medic and Frans was a tank commander of a Pz.38t along with the crew Freidrich, Dietrich, and Peter. Upon Erwin Rommel being assigned to their division, Planty began a friendship with the Marshal. This relationship expanded enough that Planty was transferred alongside Erwin Rommel to the Afrika Korp. -The "THREE-LEAFED CLOVER" and the "AFRICAN WOLF" In the desert, Planty hovered around a tank-destroyer within the 13th Panzerjager Company which usually got him into some pretty daring fights with tanks and infantry alike. This did not stop him from dashing within firefights to rescue soldiers (especially those burning) on both sides of the conflict. Under the assurance of Geneva Convention protections, he wore his red cross armband and only carried his Luger sidearm into conflicts. The British and Commonwealth troops usually respected his role and did not shoot him if he got close. Because the British were prone to attempt to capture him, he would willingly and then escape (usually at night) without conflict due to his lean and smaller size. Until the Americans showed up, he was quite happy going into battle and doing similar to what his uncle Wolfgang did in the Second World War. Upon the Americans showing up in early 1942, he felt that many of the Americans did not care about his Geneva Protections which prompted him to hop into enemy foxholes unarmed and pass out pamphlets in different languages explaining this rule and even adding diagrams and lewd photos to keep the soldiers- friendly and enemy- tuned into the pamplets. It is also here that he started carrying a rifle just in case he ran into some unfriendly soldiers. Unpeturbed, he continued aiding soldiers regardless of flags and won multiple Iron Crosses. Because of his bravery in combat and to some extent his luck, he was nicknamed the "Three-Leafed Clover" (and some instances the "Leprachaun" due to his nimbleness) and later the African Wolf when he became proficient with his rifle. The latter was more common amongst the Germans due to his friendship with Erwin Rommel (or the Desert Fox). His "Glory Moment" was when he went inside a heavily damaged and burning building to rescue around seven soldiers stuck inside. Even under almost-constant artillery barrage, he was able to rescue them and bring them to safety outside the building. Occasionally he would even use his own blood if said patient had loss some (if they had similar blood type). For this, he received the Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves, which he proudly suspended around his neck. Unbeknownst to him, he was unoffically awarded several British and Commonwealth medals for his exceptioanal bravery (and to some extent his ability to escape capture). Even during the Axis retreat in late 1942 and early 1943 from Africa, he continued to do his work. Although at this time, those that respected the Geneva Convention as his earlier foes did, were now dead and people began taking more shots at him. This prompted him to actually use his rifle, which he had to use more often than before. During the Tunisia Campaign, he took arms disabling (but not killing) enemy troops before often going down to help. Atop a hill, where he conducted his sniping, a lone American troop (Wayde Winston Wilson) snuck up on him. Although Planty was able to see him approach, it was too little too late as Wayde's bullet went through his temple into his right eye. Planty was able to shoot back, but only injured Wayde's arm in which both retreated back to their respective lines. For the rest of the Tunisia campaign, he wore an eyepatch and continued to do his work in the field even though he only had one eye. At the final conclusion of the Tunisia campaign, the Tank Crew and Planty found themselves at a deserted airfield with Commonwealth troops fast approaching. Finding a lone Ju-52 on the runway, they boarded it and managed to take-off before the British could open fire on them. However, the Ju-52 was not without its faults- the reason it was left behind was because the right engine commonly leaked fuel (as the group soon found out over the Mediterranean). Nevertheless, the plane flew across the Mediterranean successfully even though they flew too close to Malta and began experiencing flak from their AA guns. The AA guns managed to place a large hole in the wing near the engines causing them to rapidly lose fuel near the Italian island of Sicily. The plane managed to fly over the Italian coast eventually making it to Rome under its single engine in the nose before loosing all fuel and power and nearly crashing into St. Peter's Basillica. Although this caused some trouble with the locals, the event would be joked at for the longest time (at least amongst Planty and his friends). Having survived this, the tank crew was transferred south to Naples and Planty transferred north to Florence. He rekindled his friendship with Luka Hessen here since both greatly loved and understood different forms of art. They were especially pleased when they found out that the city would not be bombed due to "David" living within the city walls. However, both were forced to retreat in the ensuing advance made by the Americans. In the German's retreat, Planty was forced to take up arms once more and although continuing his duties as a combat medic, occasionally risked breaking the Geneva Conventions by using his rifle and pistol in offensive moves, rather than defensive. Since he was no longer fighting the British, he could no longer wander behind the lines and cause chaos and socialise. He decided to play dirty reusing some of his hunting tactics his father taught him and Frans in Bavaria. It was in Appenines near Ferrara, that he managed to take out an entire platoon by himself using only melee attacks and managing to deliver a cake for an Italian family that he had befriended in a nearby village. He returned to his unit and was going to be sent to the Ardennes but was instead transferred to Passau to work on a Top Secret project dubbed "Hydra"- where they would attempt to make their soldiers invincible. -PROJECT HYDRA In July of 1944, after spending a hefty amount of time in Italy, Planty was transferred to Project Hydra. Due to his vast knowledge of combat wounds and his recent service in hospitals in Florence and Ferrara, he was given the title of Operation Leader after his promotion to Major. To his surprise, the other scientists involved were Dr. Keifur Werner, Luka Hessen, Dr. Wilhem von Fischermann, and Dr. Kurt Gerbhard; most of which were former colleagues of his. Due to the projects lack of headquarters, the group was spread out amongst the Reich and Planty was given free reign in where to place their hq. It was decided to use an old Illuminati bunker nearby his family castle in Passau. Relationships Before the Second World War, Planty often makes referances and/or alludes to a past relationship or multiple past relationships. Of the confirmed three total relationships (two being in the past and outside of the main story), one of them was a marital relationship. His first relationship was with Guinevere Muller, a German-speaking farmgirl who lived in Alsace-Lorraine and was partially deaf. She bore three nameless children, but supposedly died in the Battle of Berlin along with the three other children. His second relationship is one that is not covered in much detail, but is often referanced by GWEN or Akio. Her name is unknown and the reason the relationship ceased is also unknown, however Planty does state that it did indeed feel legitimate for both parties. The final relationship is with Klara Bernadotte, which is featured in the main story arc. Although they are married, it is often referanced that Klara will have sex with other people (usually females) when Planty is not around, however he doesn't seem to care. Klara does often times manage to calm Planty down and does prevent him from doing malicious things when under the influence of his supposed "demon" phase. Amongst the other characters, he does show to have somewhat decent people/social skills even though he tends to have a niahilistic perspective on life and does occasionally make remarks about other people's intelligence (or lack thereof). For the most part, he treats people with a certain degree of respect and compassion, however if one person wittles down his patience, it will be known; he also tends to forgive, but always remembers usually coming back to roast said person later on. PAULUS Although Paul is often seen as an overworked assistant or secretary, Planty does make it clear that it does not work that way at all. Paul takes up a job for Planty after moving the US to make a "legal" source of income while doing intelligence work and finding jobs for the Merciless group. Klara does back that Paul is an extreme workaholic and his lack of social skills (evident by most of his friends are living in Britain still) causes him to stay in his room and do the group's paperwork and taxes. It has also been made clear that when Erich was seen as an assistant, Erich did only what Planty asked him to do, but did not work overnight and for long hours without breaks doing it. Weapons of Choice Besides intellect and his ability to scan people for supposed weaknesses, he tends to use several older model weapons. These include: His red Swiss Army pocketknife with many functions and uses; His P08 Luger, which happens to be a Swiss model; His Kar98k1, a modified version of the Kar98k which he tends to use for ceremonial and hunting purposes; An MP40, which he usually uses if he is in close-quarters combat; The HECATE VII, a modified version of the French anti-material weapon HECATE II; In some books, he is seen using a tomahawk or an older rifle. Abilities Planty's main abilities rely on calculative moves and analyzing situations. This makes him extremely good at manipulation and sniping at long distances as well as improvising when things go awry. High Intelligence- his IQ is one of the highest on Earth and is often competing with the first placer who happens to live in Taiwan; he often competes with Frans who has a similar IQ and intelligence Marksmanship- although a hardcore medic and pacifist, if pissed to an extent, he will use force and it is brutal. He does this with his P08 Luger, however at times he does use his modified Kar98 or his HECATE to eliminate targets at extreme range with consistancy Swordsmanship- he is an equal with Wayde on abilities to use his sword, but usually sticks with his knife or stiletto in close range duels Quick Thinking and Improvision- his high intelligence and large memory bank, allows Planty to usually be able to wiggle out of most situations that the average human could not. This has allowed him to become a feared assasin as it is hard to catch him and keep him in captivity. Quotes